Babysitting
by SupButterCup
Summary: What kind of shenanigans will everyone's favorite duo get into whilst babysitting four mischievous kiddos? Prince Zander and Princess Stevana have something to say about it...


Zander and Stevie were dragged into babysitting a few kids by Kacey who was supposed to babysit. Kacey had to do some crazy thing that would harm the perfs or boost her ego. There were four kids: Jennifer, the oldest who was six, Adam was five years old, Paige was three, and Olive was ten months old. Stevie was in charge of Jennifer and Paige while Zander watched Adam and Olive.

Olive began to cry when Adam punched the wall with his 'Hulk Smash' fists that said "HULK SMASH" every time you hit them. It was at full volume. Zander hushed the baby and rocked her until she quieted down. Stevie was playing princess with the two little girls. They put her in a tiara and called her Princess Stevana (because "Stevie" was too boyish). Stevie saw how good Zander was with the baby and thought his paternal instincts were… cute.

"Sander! Sander!" Jennifer yelled, her lisp made it hard for her to pronounce her Z's "Sander, you are the prince and Stevana is the princess and you are married and you'll have little prince and princess babies!"

"Yeah!" Paige agreed, 'yeah' was one of the few words she knew.

"Okay, Princess Stevie will you please turn the volume on Sir Adam's Hulk hands down?" Zander used the best prince voice he could.

"Why of course Prince Zander." Stevie based her voice off of Kacey's voice. She turned down the volume and made the girls pick up the toys they weren't using. Zander liked seeing the more sensitive side of Stevie. He smiled and winked at her when she looked back at her prince.

"Zander?" Adam asked pulling on his pant leg.

"What is it buddy?" He leaned down so that him and Adam were at the same height.

"Do you love the Princess?"

"I do, as a friend." Zander clarified.

"But you are married!" Adam whined, he was too young to really understand pretend games.

"Adam that's just pretend. In real life Stevie is just my friend." Zander tried to explain that even though he wished Stevie and him were more than friends, they weren't. Olive began to cry again and Zander tended to her little baby needs. Stevie laughed when Zander was feeding Olive. He was making faces and kept saying, "Here comes the plane."

Pretty soon, it was everyone's bedtime. They were put to bed by age-youngest to oldest- Olive and Paige were first, they shared a room. Stevie tucked them in while Zander lightly played his ukulele. The lullaby eventually calmed the kids down to sleep. When Stevie noticed, she tapped on Zander's shoulder and they creeped out of the room. They did the same thing for the other two, it was a bit harder because of the fact that and I quote, "We don't wanna sleep! We gonna stay up foreva!"

"Hey, I'm the prince here!" Zander took control of the situation, "If you don't go to sleep, the kind and queen (AKA your mommy and daddy) will banish you."

"Sleeping is good for you! Zander and I sleep _every night!" _Stevie tried to get them 'pumped to go to bed. "Now let's calm down and we'll sing you a lullaby."

"Okay, I guess…"

Stevie and Zander eventually calmed them down and they fell to sleep. They sneaked out of the room once again and right when they were out of the room, Stevie kissed him. Both of them were shocked by the action. Even though Stevie made the first move, Zander made the second. He put his hand on her waist and opened his mouth, suggesting that she well you know… And she did.

"Sorry." Stevie pulled away and wiped spit off her lower lip (kissing isn't all it's cracked up to be).

"No no, it's fine." Zander smiled realizing his dream girl just killed her.

"It's just, guys that are cute with kids really turns me on… I don't know why." She admitted.

They heard a cry from Olive's room. Zander hoped his 'cuteness with kids' would get him to second base this time.

**First authors note I'm thought into in a little while. Please review I love hearing what you think. Review for this story or previous ones I love to hear feedback all the time! (I would be thrilled if I got some for my first fic back in 09)**


End file.
